pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hyper Z Mirror 2:The Revenge Of Repyh
''Preveiw'' (This Thanksgiving 2010.) Phineas looked at a new invention design when a "crack" is heard. (The sequel of "The Hyper Z Mirror") "Crack! Crack!" Came the noise again. "Ferb, Hyper?" Phineas called. {IS HERE} Seanihp and Repyh enter through the shadows. They both corner Phineas. "F-Ferb, HYPER!!!" Phineas shouts. (The all new movie special....) (The mirror comes up showing Phineas tied by his ankles. His mouth is taped over. And his hands are tied onto the chair, behind his back, as he looks worriedly to the audience.) ("THE Hyper Z Mirror 2" flies onto the mirror as the mirror cracks.) Coming To Phineas & Ferb Fanon THIS THANKSGIVING! The lightning cracks as a very unlucky Phineas Flynn is having a nightmare. {Story and Art by:HyperHearts58} He ran, and ran in his nightmare in the rain, from something....or someone. {Hyper and other OC's by: HyperHearts58} The lightning gets louder "CRACK! CRACK!" {Phineas and Ferb by: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh} Phineas kept running until he ran into a wall. Phineas groaned in his sleep as his nightmare became worse. "CRACKKKK!" Phineas stopped as he reached the wall he turned around wide-eyed. "Oh crud! Cornered!" he shouted as his oponent catched up to him. {Starring} Phineas by this time was thrashing like crazy. "CRAAACKKK!"{HyperHearts as HeartsHearts58} "Well let's not do anything we'll regret, right?" Phineas said shakily backing away as far as possible from the shaded figure. {Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn} "CRAAAAACKKK!" {Thomas Sanster as Ferb Fletcher} The shaded figure stepped out into a dim light revealed as Hyper Z (Or Repyh). "Ahh, Phineas. No one is going to get hurt or damaged in any way. {Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro} Phineas groaned as tears formed. "Huh? Exscuse me?" A very confused Phineas said. {Unknown as Pierre Suarez} "'Til then!" Repyh growled. {Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn} Phineas clutched his pillow. "'Til when?" Phineas asked. "Now. Time to wake up, Phin." Repyh said, as she disappeared. {Zendaya and Cece by Racky and Rocky Lilian} "Huh?!" Phineas said confused. {Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher} Suddenly the downpour cleared up. "What happened to the-" {Dan Povemire as Dr.Doofenshmirtz} An arm suddenly emerged from the clouds. "You're so busted!' Phineas ran as fast as he could, but failed as the hand picked him up. {Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram} Phineas closed his eyes as he was lifted by the arm. "Phin.... Phineas...." ''The hand cackled as it threw him to the ground to his death. Phineas screamed. ''"Phineas... Phiiin!" ''{Casting by: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh & HyperHearts58}. Outside his nightmare, his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher was trying to wake him up. "Come on Phineas, wake up. It's just a nightmare," he said. Phineas was still mumbling and mumbling, "no. No. Help. No." Phin's eyes were tearing as he kept mumbling the same words. ''"Phin. Phin! EAS!" ''{Music by:Danny Jacob} "PHINEAS ALEX FLYNN!" Ferb had shouted. Phineas shot out of his nightmare as soon as he yelled. "AGHHHH!" he scremed clutching his covers. Ferb stared at his scared out-of-his wits step-brother. "Phineas what has been up with you? First it's you're too tired to wake-up early enough . Then it's you mumbling in your sleep. And now you're actually crying in your sleep! What's going on?" Ferb said. "It's OK, Ferb. I'll just try to get back to sleep." Phineas replied solemnly. Phineas plopped back into his bed turned off the lights and went back to sleep. {HyperHearts58 presents} {THE Hyper MIRROR 2 THE REVENGE OF REPYH}. A lightning strikes the title and in glimmering red letters appear the "2" and the "Z". Then a zig-zag/curly line under lines the title. Then the title disappears as it gets zapped by lightning again. A moon is shown with a lightning strike covering it. Then a sun is shown. It was now 12:00 and Phineas still hasn't woken up again. Ferb stood at Phineas' bedroom doorway. "Phineas it's 12:00, wake-up." Ferb said sternly. Phineas opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Looking like he could. Vomit Phineas lay a hand on his forhead. "Ugh, what happened? What time is it?" he managed to get out. Ferb wasn't so happy when Phineas brought up the time. He crossed his arms and darted his eyes. "It's 12:00 and you overslept, AGAIN!" Ferb said, leaning against his door. "I overslept?" Phineas said shocked. "Yes. Now get dressed and meet me outside!" Ferb said, backing up sternly and slammed the door behind him. Phineas combed his hair until he reached a spot where he could never get. He searched through his drawers for a mirror. "There has to be a mirror somewhere around here!" Phineas said. As he did he reached in and pulled out a mirror. But not just any mirror this mirror was ''Queen Repyh's Mirror!!!! Phineas gasped. "Oh no, not good. I-I thought I got rid of this!" Phineas shouted. "PHINEAS FLYNN GET OUT HERE, NOW!!!" Ferb shouted from the backyard startling Phineas in to dropping the mirror. The mirror cracked in two places. "Opps." Phineas said retriving the peice of glass. "Maybe this is a sign. A sign THAT SHE'S COMING!" Phineas said examining the mirror. {Meanwhile} {IN THE ZNIVERSE} The great flag waved heavily under the thunderous wind at Queen Repyh's castle. "Ahh yes, the mirror is set in place. And the Flynn is suspicious. My plan is going exactly as planned," the evil Queen Repyh whispered to herself and her king Saenihp. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Now all I have to do is wait until the boy is alone, then that's where you come in, Saenihp." she purred with delight. "Yes, my Queen," came his deep voice from the shadows. "I agree, it's high time that we "greet" young Phineas," Repyh said. Saenihp knew his Queen and he knew what she was thinking. "Great." Saenihp grinned. "Yeah great, I get to lose another arm." Saenihp moaned only to hiself. "I DIDN'T just hear a COMPLAINT did I, Saenihp?!" she growled her head turned but her fists clenched. "Umm-umm. No-no my Queen." Saenihp studdered. "I thought so." she said icily. She turned around facing Saenihp with a fake wide grin. "CAUSE ALL YOU ARE, IS A KING AGAINST THE WILL OF AN EVIL DASHING QUEEN!!! NOW QUIT THAT ATTITUDE AND FETCH MY CAPE! NOW!!! YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL THAT I EVEN STITCHED BACK YOUR PREVIOUS CUT ARMS AND LEGS!" she grinned. "Y-yes my Queen." Saenihp said studdering once a again. "NOW GO!"''' '''Repyh shouted. "Yes my Queen." Saenihp said saluting her then ran for the hills. Repyh stared at herself in the mirror again. "Ahh yes...(:<." she grinned evily. {MEANWHILE} {In Danville} Phineas stepped out of the house and into the backyard. "Hey Ferb!" he greeted. "Phineas? You're still alive?!" Ferb cried suprised at his brother's arrival. "Ha-ha! Very funny!" Phineas kidded. "Well it took you long enough to get dressed, I just suggested you were dead. Exspecially with your sudden lack of sleep!" Ferb hinted. Phineas stretched and yawned. "So "yawn" what are we doing today?" Phineas asked. Ferb darted his eyes at Phineas. "Was that a yawn?" he asked sharply. Phineas drooped his eyes. "No," he said as he sunk deeper into sleep. "Phineas you eyes are drooping. It's obvious you're tired." Ferb said getting up off of the grass. Phineas' eyes were now closed. "My eyes are not drooped!" Phineas insisted as he sank and sank. Then Charissa comes into the backyard. "Hey yah, ready?" Charissa asked. "Hey Crissy. Hold on." Ferb said turning back to his step-brother with closed fists. "No. You're right. THEY'RE CLOSED!" Ferb growled. Phineas was now asleep. "Are you even awake?!" Ferb growled. Phineas snored. "Well that answers that!" Ferb says. "Wake up!" Ferb shouted/whispered. "I'm up." Phineas replied. "Wake up!" Ferb said with more feist. "Im up!" Phineas replied annoyed. "Wake up!" Ferb tried again. "I'm up!" Phineas growled but his eyes still closed and he was just wobbling around in a circle. 'WAKE UP!' Ferb shouted at the top of his lungs. 'I AM UP!" Phineas shouted back angrily. "Then open your eyes." Ferb says. "I'm too tired." Phineas whines. "To open your eyes?" Ferb says in amusment. "Yes." Phineas replies. Ferb picked up Phineas and housted him onto his shoulder. "That's it! You're going back to sleep!" Ferb says struggling against a kicking and screaming Phineas. "Hey! Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Phineas shouted kicking and screaming like mad. As they climbed the stairs he worsened. "IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA--" Then as soon as Ferb reached Phin's bedroom door he was out like a light. Ferb kicked open Phineas's door and layed him down on his bed. As Ferb put the covers over his brother he noticed something sticking out of Phineas' drawers. He sneaked his way over and pulled at the object. When he pulled it out he gasped. It was the mirror. "Well this explains, well EVERYTHING!" Ferb shouts. Then he hears a whine coming from Phineas. He turned the mirror towards Phineas and saw he was thrashing like usual in his sleep. "Oh well that's not a good sign." Comic! IMG 0033.jpg IMG 0031.jpg IMG 0029.jpg IMG 0028.jpg IMG 0027.jpg IMG 0026.jpg IMG 0025.jpg IMG 0024.jpg IMG 0023.jpg IMG 0022.jpg IMG 0021.jpg IMG 0020.jpg IMG 0019.jpg Page 18.jpg Page 17.jpg IMG 0016.jpg IMG 0015.jpg IMG 0014.jpg IMG 0013.jpg IMG 0012.jpg Page 11.jpg IMG 0010.jpg IMG 0009.jpg IMG 0008.jpg Page 7.jpg Page 6.jpg Page 5.jpg IMG 0004.jpg IMG 0003.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 1.jpg Cover.jpg (PS On comic! It's backwards read from bottom to top on the gallery/stupid techology!} Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages